


Wrapping Up

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Gen, OC, pitbull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mask decides to get into her Christmas present early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapping Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teratophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Teratophelia).



> Mask is a OC created by Tera over on DA. Mask is Raph's pet pitbull

Christmas was coming up fast and everyone in the Hamato family was trying to put the finishing touches on their gifts to everyone before time ran out. As children they had always loved Christmas but had never been able to do much because of their limited resources. Now that they were older they wanted to do everything possible to show each other how much they cared about one another.

Raph had all of his gifts finished and wrapped up in his room except for Leo’s. He had borrowed Don’s laptop to order some special incense for Leo which had to be shipped to April’s apartment since he couldn’t exactly send anything to the lair.

He had gotten a call from April about an hour ago saying that his package had arrived today and that he could come and pick it up whenever he wanted to. Raph figured sooner was better than later that way he wouldn’t run out of time.

Carefully he opened his room door just enough for him to slide out and closed it firmly behind himself. Waiting right outside the door for him was Mask. He had banned her from his room after she had torn through some presents that were already wrapped thinking that it was some new game to play.

The expression on her snout and her bouncing up to try and lick Raph’s face showed just how excited she was to see her owner. It wasn’t as though Mask has no form of entertainment. Trying to steal food out of the cat bowl under Klunk’s ever watchful eye was always fun but she didn’t like being separated from Raph with no way to get to him.

Knowing this and how excited Mask was to see him right now made what Raph had to do even more difficult. April had asked Raph not to bring Mask over to her apartment after the third time she knocked down the tree.

Since he had to leave her behind on this trip Raph made sure to give her a lot of scratches behind her ears and the really sensitive spot on her neck that always made her back paw twitch in happiness. Before leaving, Raph called out to Don asking him to keep an eye on Mask in case she need to go out.

The trip to April’s and back wasn’t very long. Raph was gone for an hour and a half at the most but it was time well spent. In his hands was the box that held the incense that he wanted to give to his older brother as a gift. He had also managed to snag some leftover bacon from April to give to Mask as an apology for leaving her behind.

The trouble with that plan came when he couldn’t find Mask anywhere in the lair when he got back. He had expected that the moment he walked in the door he would be tackled by his beloved pitbull but she was nowhere to be seen. Raph even went through and checked the kitchen, dojo, and bathroom just to make sure that she hadn’t gotten into anything while he was gone. Eventually his search brought him to the lab where Don was working to ask what had happened to his dog.

“She was getting in the way while I was working so I put her up in your room,” Don said. “She’s been quiet ever since so I figured that everything was alright.”

Now that Raph knew where his dog was he felt a lot better. That was until he opened the door to his room anyway. Inside, instead of the neatly stacked pile of gifts that he had finished wrapping that morning was a pile of torn up wrapping paper with Mask sleeping peacefully on top of it.

Around her mouth were the scraps of what had once been a giant hambone that Raph had gotten Mask as a Christmas gift. She had obviously been able to smell it through the wrapping paper and had torn everything apart in search of her treat.

As Raph set the package of incense down on his bedside table he couldn’t help but look at the mess and think of all of the time that had been wasted and all of the rewrapping that he would have to do. With one glance down at Mask though he just couldn’t bring himself to be mad at her.

She just looked so innocent laying on top of the evidence that showed her guilt that he couldn’t punish her. Besides, having to watch Klunk enjoying his Christmas treats on the holiday while she could only look on having already eaten her’s would be punishment enough.


End file.
